Love
by iilovefallingstars
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown...what do they have in common?...LOVE...R&R xxx


_Love_

_**Authors Note: **__I don't own anything except this plotline, other than that everything else is owned by JK Rowling. Start of seventh year and not in line with "deathly hallows" __**=) xxx**_

_Chapter 1: new choices and new beginnings and uncertainty._

As the Hogwarts train left platform nine and three-quarters it was filled with its typical faces. In a secluded compartment away from the usual noise which erupted from the anxious and excited first years were the faces of the seventh year who were none other than the infamous Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley alongside his younger sister Ginny and his girlfriend from the end of sixth year Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and lastly Hermione Granger. As these close friends sat together and discussed their summers and what would be expected in their final year at Hogwarts, three Slytherin's were entering a newly vacant compartment (due to the first years being kicked out) which was the one next to the one the six Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw were in but this fact was unknown to both groups of people. The three Slytherin's were none other than Draco Malfoy alongside his trusted and most loyal friend Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson, a girl who Draco not only grew up with but knew him inside and out, Draco considered Blaise and Pansy his only equals amongst Slytherin. These three only trusted each other; you could call them the three musketeers.

As they took their seats they soon begun an animated discussion of how they summers went and soon enough they continued to talk about how life would be simpler without the hassle of the dark side consistently shadowing their lives. Unknown to others Draco, Pansy and Blaise despised the dark side but stayed within the walls of the murderous group due to fear of instant death, which would come within moments of their treachery if found out by their peers. Their only safe haven out would be their beloved professor of potions, Professor Snape.

He helped them realise that the dark side isn't the life for them to lead but also he helped them hide their decision to not participate in any of the dark side's activities. Snape specifically promised Draco's mother and Pansy's that he will stop the boys getting their dark mark, which initiated them into the death eater circle and he would stop Pansy from getting married into a arranged marriage which was worse that selling her soul. Snape made the 'unbreakable vow' with Narcissa whilst Mrs Parkinson performed it. This ensured the safety of their kids which was the last thing Mrs Parkinson thought about before she was killed.

The three Slytherin's decided they would not follow in their parents steps. Pansy knew for a fact she didn't want to end up like her mother, killed without a seconds thought, this was something only Draco and Blaise knew but even so Pansy still kept to herself about the reason behind her mother's death as is hurt to even think about it. Blaise lost his mother whilst he was young and since he was an only child just like Draco and Pansy he didn't get the love a child needed from his father whilst growing up, but Blaise soon found that a barely existent fathers love can easily be replaced with the love from a brother and a sister, he found this out after spending his life growing up with Draco and Pansy. Draco on the other hand knew the he could never gain his father's approval for anything but Draco soon found out, just like Blaise that a fathers love can be replaced and his was replaced by the love and protection which he got from Severus Snape, his godfather. Well in the end that was something their father's did right, they at least introduced Draco, Blaise and Pansy to each other. They introduced a friendship between the two that can withstand the weight of breaking away from the dark side which their fathers wanted them to so dearly be a part of.

Soon their discussion turned from light and cheery to dark and serious within moments of a certain topic being erupted into the conversation.

After minutes of an unbearable silence Pansy spoke up "Draco, Blaise, I think, umm, i think...well i think it's about time we step out of our fear and into the light side and...well fight against...against our forced destiny which was being shoved down our throats throughout out our lives so far...well what do you think?" after this speech Blaise's stomach chose to rumble and he was glad to see the sweets trolley coming into view. As the three chose their sweets the lady then went on her way to the next compartment, yelling "anything from trolley...anything from the trolley, my dears..." as she went along, at this Blaise laughed and Draco smiled at the dear old lady. Soon enough they were engulfed into the unwelcoming silence once again, both Blaise and Pansy was happy when Draco chose to speak about the topic which they left hanging in the air minutes before.

"Well...i guess...i guess...your right their Pansy. I mean after what you two described to me about your summer and after what i has told you two...well its clear whats in store for me and Blaise next...don't you think?" Draco spoke whilst grabbing a pumpkin pasty which Blaise handed to him.

"Yeah, i suppose your right...next step would be...*cough*...the...dark mark...Merlin's beard! I don't want THAT at all...and i know hands down that you don't either...but well...*swallows a mud flavoured Bertie Bott's every flavour beans*...ergh...mud flavour...great...oh! Anyway carrying on...*awkwardly carries on after looking at Pansy and Draco's amused faces*...can't well...can't Snape help us...i mean after everything else he's done already...can't he just...well persuade Voldemort..." Blaise then decided to trail off as he caught Pansy's look.

"Blaise...how can you even think of bringing Snape into Voldemort's bloody path...do you know what that could mean for him...god! You do have a brain...right?" Pansy said as she scolded Blaise for voicing his stupid thought. But Blaise knew better that not only can you not persuade Voldemort into doing something which would brand you as a blood traitor but he then thought he would never put Snape through an instant death for even trying to interfere.

"Sorry...my mistake...well is there anything we can do...well besides...the light side...i mean no one will understand us there..."

Draco decided to continue afterwards whilst trying to clear the air "Yeah, i know what you mean Blaise but what else is there to do, it's either fight against Voldemort or become a death eater...and we both know what choice we would rather take"

"Okay...Right it's settled...we are now official against Voldemort and on the lights side..." Pansy spoke but trailed off in the end as she realised what working with the light side would entail but Blaise caught what she was going to say and voiced his opinion out loud.

"Oh bloody hell...that means we will be fighting alongside...well Potter and his oh-so-wondrous friends...god this choice gets better and better!" end Blaise sarcastically

"Yeah, well at least they don't do any of the things the dark side does, hell those thoughts don't even cross their mind that how bloody good they are...but i know what you mean...and convincing them that we have now changed...well that's a mission all on its own" Draco snapped at the two of them.

"Okay...well now we need to figure out how we can prove we are on their side" started Pansy. Thus began the conversation and planning of how Draco Malfoy Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson would prove their allegiance to the light side. After they discussed their plan of action, Pansy informed Blaise that it was time to go to the prefect's cabin. Blaise then spoke up as Pansy went to open the compartment door.

"Oh! Ha-ha! Congrats again Draco, have fun being the Head Boy this year...i mean it should be intrusting due to the fact that we all know Gra-Hermione...god! That's going to get some taking used to...oh yeah! We all know she's the Head Girl so it should a funny to watch you two..."

"Yeah! Draco...*Pansy said whilst trying to hold back her laughter*...it is going to funny...oh! hey then why waste, get up and start going to the Head's compartment...i mean the sooner we become part of the light side the sooner we are away from the bloody dark...and what better way than you becoming friends with Hermione through Head duties...and well...you understand right?"

"Yes! I do...god women sometimes you go on and on about something just to make you point...you do remind me of granger sometimes..." Draco spoke as he got up to meet Blaise and Pansy at the compartment door.

At this point they were walking down the corridor when they realised their compartment was right next door to the own Harry and the others are in. As the three Slytherin's stood in silence they caught their entire conversation that was going on inside and as Blaise caught Luna talking, he found himself intrigued as to what this ridiculous yet entrancing Ravenclaw was saying. Draco and Pansy just stood there staring at Blaise and then to Luna and then to themselves. Being the Slytherin's they were they pushed Blaise slightly closer to the compartment door as a joke, they however, didn't realise how captured Blaise was by Luna but as they saw his face transform from intrigue to a frown to a face full of fury Draco realised that something that was being said in the compartment was making Blaise angry. Pansy soon realised this as soon as Blaise threw open the compartment door and spoke in such a deadly voice that it took a second for her to realise it was Blaise initially talking.

Whilst the three Slytherin's were outside their compartment the residents of the compartment were completely oblivious to what was going outside, Luna spoke of how she is joining Hermione in helping her S.P.E.W organisation. This fact not only shocked Hermione but also the others as well. Ron was one of the fools who spoke out of his shock.

"Blimey Luna, you have changed...god who would have thought it would take a war to make you think things straight and clear instead...well instead of talking nonsense all the bloody time...and anyway..." Ron was nudged hard in the rib cage by not only Harry but Neville and Ginny kicked him in his leg, this was due to the harshness and stupidity of his words. After taking a look at Luna's crescent fallen face and the tears forming in her eyes, Blaise threw back the door to their compartment and now spoke up in a voice that dripped poison with every word he spoke. This completely shocked all ten individuals.

"Ronald Weasley, next time you want to talk about someone having a brain full of nonsense and someone who is in need of thinking clearly instead of their usual stupidity...you might want to look at your reflection in the mirror before you speak...the answer would be staring right back at you...Next time don't even think about saying something as stupid as that to Luna" Blaise finished by placing his hand atop of Luna's and saying "Don't mind him Luna, he properly took too many bludgers to head in quidditch from sixth year...you know how he gets..." after this he flashed Luna's a perfect pearl white smile which then gave Luna the confidence she needed to smile back and retort to Ron's earlier comment. Everyone was still in shock from what just occurred and were thrown out of their thought when Luna spoke up again.

"Ron, i think the wrakspurts have finally gotten to you"

"Well Ronald...are you just going to stare at my face or are you going to apologise...unless the only way you are going to is if i make you..." and with a deadly stare from Blaise that accompanied this thought Ron found his voice and apologised to Luna, because Ron may be stupid at times and he may say things without thinking first but he knew not to mess with Blaise, especially if the rumours he heard were anything to go by.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry...*cough* about...well about the earlier...*mumbles* comment" Ron then flashes Luna with an apologetic smile which Luna then responds to as a sign to show he is forgiven.

"Right...well...*cough* i will be off now...Pansy and I have prefect duties *after a quick glance at Luna he goes to the compartment door* Pansy let's go..."

"Rig-right...le-lets...*cough* well in that case...Neville, Lavender...you guys should come with us because...well...you don't want to be late right?" Pansy asked

At this point the students in the compartment were shocked beyond belief. A Slytherin, being nice, to them of all people, this had to a be a trick, but with one look from Pansy's face and with the clear and genuine tone from her voice of expectancy Lavender knew that Pansy was maybe sincere with her actions right now. So with this though she got up silently and kissed Ron and motioned for Neville to follow. As Blaise cleared his throat all four of them made their way to the prefect's compartment in a complete and utter awkward silence.

This left Draco standing at the compartment door staring at the retreating figures, he knew what Blaise and Pansy were doing and with this he valued their friendship even more. He smiled but he was knocked out his thought as soon as Harry spoke.

"Whatever you Slytherin's are playing, well it won't work..."

"Potter...what do you suspect us of doing...i mean right in front of your own eyes you saw what happened...i mean how can you expect us of playing games..."

"Malfoy...with you...it's always games...and with that smirk on your face, you have just backed my point up..."

"Smirk! Potter...god! Can't you tell a smile when you see one..." At this point Draco was on the verge or reverting back to his usual potter-like insults but he then thought twice about what Pansy said and what they decided and thought it was better if he could let it go.

"HA! Not on your face we can't" it was Ron who spoke know and Hermione soon decided to intervene as she the time and decided that she must make her way toward the Heads compartment if she was going to make the right impression but with the scene in front of her she thought the likelihood of this ending quickly was impossible so she stood up and took charge, as always.

"Harry, Ron leave him be...he isn't worth your breath especially after...*she stopped mid sentence as she was about to mention the death of Dumbledore and she knew that this was not the right time to mention it* Malfoy just go...go waste your time somewhere else as we aren't interested so don't bother playing those useless Slytherin mind games on us...now move all three of you...i have to go"

Harry and Ron sighed as they knew that it was the end of their confrontation.

"Oh! That's right Gran-Hermi-Granger *Draco mentally scolded himself for slipping up, he would have to remember in the future it would best to call her one name not two* you were...made Head Girl...*Draco felt brave and wanted to take a chance* well...Congratulations *Draco held up his hand for her to shake and waited expectantly*..."

Now it was Hermione's turn to get a full blown shock as she not only registered Draco's congratulation but also the way held his hand up to shake her own hand with. She felt stupid for getting so confused around Malfoy and decided that there wouldn't be any harm if she just shook his hand, so as she reached up for his hand she said

"i don't know what you're up to Malfoy but...thanks...i guess" and with this they both released their hands from each other just as slowly as they took it, because of the fact that they both liked the feeling of each other's hands surprisingly and they wanted to savour that feel for as long as possible. After a cough from Ginny and a knowing look from Luna Hermione shook off that absurd feeling and proceeded out of the compartment oblivious to the fact that Draco was walking almost beside her until Harry and Ron spoke in sync.

"And where do you think you're going Malfoy?"

"To the heads compartment of course" Draco stated as if the answer was that obvious and it was just Harry and Ron who were unknown to this fact. It was now Ginny's turn to be shocked.

"What? Your Head Boy...un-bloody-believable...you can't be serious?"

"Weaslette...i am the Head Boy and as Head Boy i have to follow the Head Girl to the heads compartment...as for me being serious...i am and i hope to make a change this year...hopefully for the better..."

After Draco states the last bit of his mini speech Ron snots but Draco ignores it. Draco turns to Hermione and says "Well Gran-Hermione... after you"

"Yes...of...of course...umm...bye guy's I'll see you later..." Hermione manages to stumble out after being shocked again by the use of her given name spoken by Malfoy.

As they retreated Ron called out "Just remember your wand Hermione...if he tries anything..."

At his Draco sighs but continues walking whilst thinking 'we knew going on to the light side would be tough but at least give us some credit...'

Back in the compartment the remaining individuals sat there in complete silence reviewing what just happened. Ginny wandering whether or not Hermione is safe with Mal-ferret. Ron looking as if he is ready to burst at the seams in confusion, anger and he were ready to share his theories about what they had just witnessed. Harry contemplating whether or not this was a facade or if it was genuine. Whilst Luna sat there wondering what had happened between her and Blaise.

In the end they shared their thoughts with each other after Ron couldn't hold in his thoughts any longer. So as the journey to Hogwarts went along, with the ten individuals each in their own little worlds it was unknown to them this year would join them all in a lifelong friendship, which would emit new love across them all and new relationships into the already bleak and depressing war.

So the journey begins.


End file.
